


Just one night

by cutiesonthehorizon



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Slight PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesonthehorizon/pseuds/cutiesonthehorizon
Summary: It was a really bad day and both Tomas and Mouse needed some company.





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and possibly also last:) smutty, pwpish fic. Please, be gentle:)

Tomas ran a shaky hand over his hair, even as Mouse closed the door to their room. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and he felt strung out, ready to flee or fight. The speckles of blood on his shirt didn't help the matter and suddenly all Tomas wanted was to get out of those clothes, to get rid of the blood, the evidence of what he did. His shaking hands ripped at the buttons of his shirt, tearing off several of them. Tomas didn't care. He ripped open the shirt and fought with the sleeves, when he felt a steadying hand on his arm. Mouse stilled the frantic movements, sliding in front of him. 

"You alright?" she asked and Tomas barked out a disbelieving laugh.

"Alright? Of course, I’m alright... I am not the one lying dead on the floor-" he said, recognizing the panic in his own voice but unable to stop it. Mouse just looked at him, calm and with a strange glint in her eyes. For a moment she looked almost proud, but Tomas shook his head at that thought. She couldn't be. He just killed a man, shot him like a rabid dog. He was a priest... no, a killer. Suddenly, he felt sick and pulled away, sure that his stomach would rebel. Mouse's hand stopped him though. Her fingers curled around his wrist and she pulled him back, so close Tomas could smell the gentle tone of her shampoo.

"It's okay, Tomas. You did what was necessary. You saved my life." At that, she looked up into his eyes and gave him a thankful smile. Tomas didn't know what to say. On one hand, he felt enormous relief, because Mouse was still there, unharmed. He couldn't imagine what he would've done if something had happened to her too... he would be left alone in a world that wanted him dead. He would lose the only friend he still had. Tomas hadn’t been about to let that happen, so he’d pulled the trigger and taken a life. He’d done what God certainly didn't intend him to do.

What was worse though, he didn't feel guilty about the action itself. He would do it again if the situation repeated. Whoever that man-demon was... he was about to kill Mouse. No, he felt guilty because of his lack of guilt, his lack of remorse. He was becoming something he didn't want to be... a soldier, instead of a priest.

"Stop it, Tomas," Mouse ordered, her hand touching his face and Tomas realized he missed that. Missed the touch of another person. He’d got so used to the easy camaraderie with Marcus, the way the man had offered comfort through touch at every possible moment that his absence had left him feeling touch starved. It was different with Mouse. She was strong and guarded, and Tomas didn't dare let himself get close to her, still feeling the burn of Marcus leaving. But now she had one hand on his wrist, the other on his left cheek, and Tomas blinked.

“Just take a deep breath... and let it out,” she said and Tomas automatically followed. Mouse smiled and the hand on his wrist easily unbuttoned the sleeve then did the same for the other hand. Tomas numbly followed the action, willing his hands to just stop shaking. When Mouse moved the hand from his face and helped him get out of his shirt, he almost missed the warmth of her palm on his face. But he didn't complain, for she was still close, pulling the shirt off his shoulder and throwing it onto the floor.

"There. It's off. What do you need now?" she asked and her voice was gentle and enticing at the same time and Tomas couldn't help it, he took a step closer to her. Mouse stood still. There was barely any space between them now. Tomas still had his undershirt on and Mouse looked at it with a slight smirk and an incline of her head.

"All I see when I close my eyes... is the bullet piercing that man's head," Tomas spoke, his voice hoarse and desperate. "I.... I need something else."

Mouse didn't answer. She slowly reached out and touched the hem of Tomas' undershirt, running her hand under it, touching warm skin Tomas shivered.

"You saved my life," she said, her voice husky and Tomas recognized the same need he felt. Reaching out, he gently touched her cheek, more intimately than she ever allowed him to touch her. She didn't pull away, but instead leaned into his hand, eyes hungry and demanding. "I want to feel that I am alive."

Tomas swallowed. Suddenly finding the horror of what had happened transformed into the most basic need. His right hand carded through Mouse's hair, while his left arm moved around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her breath on his face and, when her arm under his shirt moved upwards, he felt her fingers boring into muscle, felt her heaving chest flush against him… Tomas leaned in and kissed her. At first, the kiss was gentle, hesitant, just a friendly touch, but then Mouse opened her mouth to let him in, her other hand joining the first one under Tomas’ shirt, fingernails gently scratching over skin, and Tomas felt hunger he hadn't since the night he broke his vows with Jessica. The rush of blood sent the last of the adrenaline through his veins and the gentle kiss changed into something raw and forceful. Mouse leaned into the kiss, her own passion strengthened by Tomas' forcefulness, his eyes glinting as he pushed Mouse flush against the wall.

Suddenly all the chastity of the last few months was gone. The world no longer existed and the only thing real was the person in front of him... the smell of her skin, the warmth of her touch. Tomas pulled away for a moment and just looked at Mouse. He wanted to be sure this was okay, that he hadn’t misunderstood some signal, that she wanted this, the same as he did. As if reading his thoughts, Mouse raised an eyebrow and provocatively bit at her bottom lip. Then, before Tomas realized what was going on, she’d pushed against him and turned them both as if they were on the dance floor.  Suddenly it was Tomas' back pressing against the wall, and her tongue pressing against his half open lips. If he was asking for permission, she just gave it to him.

Tomas felt like an inexperienced teenager. He knew there was a better way to do this; that they shouldn't even be doing this, but all conscious thought fled his mind the moment Mouse caught his bottom lip between her teeth and playfully pulled, while her hands slipped down to his belt. Tomas' pupils dilated, the black almost covering the brown and his breath caught. Mouse paused, then let go of Tomas' lip, letting him breathe. In the next moment she attacked the sensitive part of his neck, just below the jaw line, while her fingers did a quick job with his belt buckle.

Tomas didn't know what to do with his own hands... he wanted to help her, wanted to stop her... he wanted to just rip off her  clothes and throw her on the bed...

His breath came out in shallow gasps and he stood stock still, until he felt Mouse's hand sliding inside his pants, the belt hanging uselessly at his hips. Tomas jerked at the pressure of a hand against his underwear, assessing.

"Problem?" Mouse asked with an innocent look when he gasped and Tomas finally found his voice.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and commanded his own hands to move. "You have too many clothes on," he said, even as he started clumsily unbuttoning Mouse's shirt. It was a problem, because her hand was still in his pants. For a moment, they looked at each other, as if planning steps in a chess tournament, deciding whose move it was now. Mouse acquiesced with a grin, releasing her hold and Tomas used the chance. He was impossible with buttons, so pulling her shirt off over her head was the best logical step. His hands slipped down to her sides, pulling the shirt from her jeans and up over her head, then, with a chuckle, he moved several stray strands of hair out of her face. In turn, Mouse tugged at his own undershirt and, with little nudging, he pulled it off, discarding it on the floor.

Mouse ran her fingers over his chest hair and Tomas felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You look beautiful," he said softly and she acknowledged it with a smile, then the look in her eyes shifted and she pressed her body against' Tomas, skin touching skin. Her pelvis ground enticingly against Tomas', and he felt the pressure grow as her tongue trailed along his jaw line and she whispered into his ear.

"No talking, Tomas."

Then her teeth nipped at his ear lobe playfully and Tomas had a feeling that this was not going to be slow or gentle love making. With a growl, he pushed away from the wall that had, until now, helped support his shaky legs. Tomas grabbed Mouse around the waist, lifting her up in the air. Mouse laughed, and that sound was so unexpected that Tomas almost stumbled.

"Careful, or I'll drop you," he said with a smile and in response, Mouse closed her thighs around Tomas' waist in a firm grip.

"You can try," she said, then put a finger on his lips. Tomas nipped at it playfully then moved both of them to the bed. Mouse eased the grip of her thighs and let her feet touch the ground. They were standing face to face, their noses almost touching, breathing in the scent of each other.

Mouse was very aware of Tomas' warm fingers still around her waist, felt them move upwards, towards the clasp of her bra. For a priest, Tomas managed to unhook it surprisingly quickly, and now she stood before him in her snug jeans and nothing else. Tomas was breathless, soaking in the sight of her. He touched her right cheek reverently, as if trying to heal the scar on her face, but he didn't stop there. He let his hand go down her neckline, a finger slipping down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, until he tugged at the waist of her jeans.

"Pants?" he mouthed with a raised eyebrow. Mouse pointedly looked at his own pants and the next minute was spent unzipping and hopping on one foot as the desire made them fumble.  Once they were mostly undressed, Tomas in his boxers and Mouse in simple black panties with laced trim, she knelt on the edge of the bed. Tomas stepped up to her, burying his face in her neck, his hands roaming over her body, touching her in places she hadn’t been touched for a long time.

Her own hands were running reverentially over the taunt skin on his back, feeling muscle underneath, pushing into it with bruising strength, as if she was trying to pry him apart then fuse him together. Tomas laid kisses on her collarbone and his hot breath on her neck made her giggle. In payback, her right hand slid down and squeezed his ass, the result of regular morning runs. Tomas reacted, his pelvis moving forward and Mouse could feel that he was aroused. She grinned, her other hand buried in his chest hair and pulling playfully. Tomas growled.

He pulled back a bit and gave her a warning glance, which she accepted with a smirk and a look as if to say 'Well? What are you waiting for?’

That was invitation enough. Tomas gave her a kiss, more of a peck on the lips than anything, and slid down, his mouth following the trail his hand did before, only deviating to give some attention to her aroused nipples. Mouse gasped as she felt the nimble tongue circling the bud, then the sucking sensation and the gentle, but threatening, drag of teeth across the sensitive skin. Her hand reached up and unconsciously buried itself into Tomas' dark, thick hair, cradling his head, keeping it in place.

Tomas let out a chuckle and the breath and vibration of it sent shivers through Mouse' body, a familiar warm tingling inside her stomach and down her thighs, reaching her toes. Tomas felt the shiver and paused, looking up at her with wide, dark eyes.

"If you stop now, I'll kill you," Mouse hissed and Tomas smirked then waggled his eyebrows. It was such a boyish gesture that Mouse wondered how this man could ever have become a priest, why no girl had snatched him from his chosen vocation.  Her eyes softened and she lightly flicked his ear in warning.

"Don't be cheeky," she warned and Tomas blinked, all innocence, until his eyes glinted and he turned his attention back to the two beautiful mounds right in front of his face. He paid equal attention to the other nipple and as Mouse moaned and ground her groin against his chest, Tomas released the sensitive bud and continued his journey down her stomach, tasting salty skin. He puffed a breath on Mouse's navel, ignored another warning flick on his other ear and continued lower, until he encountered the fabric of her underwear. His hands were already trailing up and down Mouse’s thighs, enjoying the feel of muscle and soft skin and now they paused at her waist.

It was such a long time since he did this, but making love wasn't rocket science and he shouldn't feel so nervous about it. Except that he was a priest who made a vow. A vow he already broke with Jessica, and another vow he broke just a few hours earlier when he took another man's life. What was one more sin on his tally?

"Stop thinking, Tomas," Mouse said and it came as an order, even though it was said with kindness. Tomas' mind went blank. He was desperate to feel something other than pain and regret and this was his chance. For this moment, there was no collar, no vow and no demons... only Mouse, in her full beauty, willing and needy as much as he was. Tomas leaned his head back into the hand cradling his hair and looked up at Mouse. She had the same desperation, the same hunger in her eyes as he did, and Tomas felt a silent understanding pass between them. Right now, there was nothing else.

Tomas' fingers curled around the soft fabric and he pulled it down to Mouse' knees. Then he stood, grabbed her by the thighs and with one swift move flipped her down on the bed. They lay there, side by side, as Mouse kicked the panties off her legs. Tomas took a moment just to appreciate the sight of her, wholly naked and beautiful, before descending on her with renewed passion. The kisses he now littered her with were quick and messy, and they were undoubtedly heading down towards her thighs. Mouse's breath quickened as Tomas put his hands on her knees and nudged, gently spreading her legs. She hissed as his hands traced the skin on her inner thighs, trimmed fingernails running over too sensitive skin and, when Tomas leaned down and she felt his hot breath right over her most sensitive spot, she let out a desperate moan. There was a soft chuckle, Tomas' hand on the underside of her right knee, tickling and arousing at the same time.

Tomas breathed in her scent and pressed his tongue against the sensitive bud, feeling her arousal coursing through his own veins. Every moan, every hitching breath Mouse made just gave fire to his own desire, made his heart jump in pleasure at making her feel good. Nothing was more important to him than making her feel good right now, to know she was alive and well.

Mouse wasn't sure where Tomas learned to do what he did, if it was a natural talent of his or not, but she definitely appreciated it as every thrust of the tongue, every nip of teeth or a brush of breath made her want to cry out. When Tomas' tongue did a rather devious twist, Mouse saw stars, her back arched and she let out a curse. And that cheeky bugger had the guts to chuckle at her plight. Well, not any more.

Mouse uncurled her fists from the bed sheets she was grasping so far and she closed her thighs around Tomas to get his attention.

He looked up, a hazy almost feverish look in his eyes, and she reached out to him, pulling him up until he was close enough to kiss. She lapped at his lips, running her teeth over his lower lip, tasting herself on him. One hand burrowed into his thick hair, keeping him close, while the other ran down his chest and towards his groin. Mouse let out a dissatisfied sound when she discovered he was still wearing underwear. She could feel the bulge straining against the fabric and interrupted their kiss to whisper in his ear.

“That looks uncomfortable.” Her hand cupped his groin and Tomas let out an involuntary gasp, grinding himself against her hand. This time it was Mouse who chuckled, then hooked a finger behind the elastic hem, pulling a little then letting it snap back. Tomas hissed and in payback sucked on her collarbone hungrily, sure to leave a hickey. He marked her and Mouse would have protested, but she had other things oh her mind. Pushing against his chest, she made him sit up, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Off with it," she ordered and Tomas blinked, then fumbling, pulled off his boxers, throwing them off the bed. Mouse took a moment to appreciate the view of his body, but it was really just a moment. She didn't want to wait anymore. Tugging at his arm, she pulled him back down. He was laying on top of her, careful to keep the pressure on his arms and not to crush her, but she could still feel his weight like a blanket, hot skin touching hers, his chest hair tickling her breasts. Tomas looked deeply into her eyes and must've seen the hunger for more, because he pecked her on the nose then moved a bit lower, once again latching onto her nipple. Mouse moaned in frustration. This was pure torture. She was about to tell him that he was playing with fire, when Tomas adjusted his position and she felt a finger slipping inside her.

Mouse took in a surprised breath and Tomas rolled his tongue over her erect nipple, while his finger moved deeper, slow but determined, searching. Mouse grit her teeth, barely breathing as he indeed found the spot and she felt as if she was hit with an electric jolt. Mouse jerked, pushing against him, letting out a sound that was half pleading, half a threat.

"Stop playing, Tomas," she hissed and her hand squeezed his arm with bruising force. "You know what I want."

And Tomas did. Without a second thought the finger slipped out and Mouse felt two strong hands grab her bottom and move her into a better position. A pillow was pushed under her waist for support. Those same warm and callused hands ran down her thighs in gentle caress then returned to her bottom. She locked eyes with Tomas and got lost in his eyes.

His warm hard length pressed against her, inside her and then all thought left her mind.

In one smooth move, Tomas buried himself inside her and Mouse gasped. Tomas paused, just looking at her, giving her time to get used to the sensation, waiting for something. Mouse bit her lower lip and swung her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside then rolled her hips enticingly. Tomas lost all restraint.

He started moving, at first slow then faster, as Mouse encouraged him with the motion of her hips. He leaned over, kissing her hungrily, stealing her breath and she ran her hands over his shoulders, tracing his back muscles. Fingernails scratched gently at his skin, until he moved just right and hit that sweet spot again. Mouse gasped, burying her nails inside his skin like a cat, drawing blood, marking him as hers. Tomas didn't mind the pain, he almost welcomed it. It told him this was real, that they were both alive. Every moan or hitched breath made him want to stay buried inside Mouse and never let go, to erase the images of demons from his mind.

Each time he felt close to coming, Tomas paused, trying to calm his breathing and focused on the feel of Mouse's skin under his touch, on the stinging scratches on his back, on the smell of musk, sweat and desire that lay heavy in the air. Mouse seemed to catch on and each time he paused she ran her fingers under his armpit teasingly or stole his breath with a hot kiss.

She had to admire his restraint. For a man who was bound to celibacy, he lasted much longer than she would've thought. But even Tomas had his limits and when he hit her sweet spot again and Mouse tightened her muscles in reaction to the pleasure that spread through her body like fire, Tomas lost it too. He tensed, his whole body going rigid. Mouse saw his eyes closed and a silent prayer brushed his lips, as she felt warmth spreading inside her.

For a moment, they were both absolutely still, then Tomas opened his eyes and Mouse almost chuckled at the look of horror as the realization that they hadn’t used any protection hit him.

"A bit late to worry about that, isn't it?" she spoke, her voice still husky but tinted with mirth. Tomas blinked, the horror changing into embarrassment and worry.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop-" he started apologizing but Mouse put a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't worry. It's not an issue," she assured him and left it at that.

"Are you sure?" Tomas asked, and she could see the relief on his face as she nodded.

"Do you really think I would've let you otherwise?" she chided him lightly, as Tomas leaned in and put a kiss on her cheek.

"I wasn't thinking at all," Tomas admitted and as he slipped out of her, he rolled to the side, resting his head on the pillow, right next to her.

"I could see that," Mouse smirked and let out a satisfied sigh. She knew she should get up and take a shower then put on some clothes before returning to bed and pretending that nothing happened. That would be the wise thing to do, for both their sakes. This wasn't love, it couldn't be. It was just two people who needed some release, two friends who trusted each other. Nothing more. But as she turned on her side to tell Tomas that, their noses touched and he automatically moved to give her a kiss, the look on his face so peaceful it startled her. They had the whole night ahead of them still before they had to leave. Tomas must've seen something on her face, because he frowned a bit and reached up, gently caressing her cheek.

"Please... stay." She heard the longing and the need in those words and her body refused to get up and break this connection. Instead, she moved to lean into Tomas' chest. He sighed, a silent 'Thank you' uttered as his fingers gently ran through her hair, the other hand pulling her into his embrace.

"Just tonight," she whispered, playing with the hair on his chest and felt him grumble in assent. For now, they both enjoyed the warmth of the other, the touch of another person. For tonight, they could cuddle and pretend to be a normal couple. Come morning, they would not speak of this anymore. Come morning, they would get up and pretend this never happened... the only reminder the hickeys littering Mouse's skin and the scratches on Tomas' back. If their touches lingered just a bit longer than usual, they wouldn't mention it either.

**The End**

 


End file.
